I Want You Back
by maddiekulberz
Summary: "Sebastian," Jeff cut him off. "Nick told me that he loves me." Jeffbastian! Woo! Enjoy! Warnings: Self harm, suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with Jeffbastian! :D So, this actually started as an Omegle RP and I really liked the idea and now it's here yay! If you were the person that I RPed with, you are amazing and thank you and you get like half of the credit for this but I don't know who you are?! Okay so woo! Enjoy, lovelies! (Also, when things are _italicized _it's a flashback.. in case you didn't realize it when you get there!) **

Sebastian was hunched over at his desk, studying for his Physics final when his phone started ringing. He groaned, irritated, and reached into his bag to silence it. Right when he saw the caller I.D., however, his frown quickly disappeared.

"Hey, Jeff!" Sebastian greeted, smiling.

"S-Seb..?" Jeff's voice quivered, and it sounded like he was crying.

"Jeff? Are you okay? What happened?" Sebastian asked, worried, already standing up from his desk and walking to his door.

"I need you here… Now…" Jeff sniffled and quietly sobbed.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm on my way," Sebastian promised as he ran from his dorm. He jumped up the steps and collided into a furious looking Nick.

"Stay the fuck out of my way," Nick growled, pushing past Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned, confused, and then continued sprinting down the hall to Jeff and Nick's dorm. He knocked quietly on the door before cracking it open. "Jeff?"

"In here…" a small voice answered, sitting on Jeff's bed.

Sebastian walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Jeff… What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to the blonde and taking him into his arms.

"N-Nick," Jeff stuttered, "He… He said really mean things about you, and about us," Jeff curled into Sebastian. "H-He said you haven't changed… And he wouldn't listen to me! He doesn't care about who I love, it's always about him," Jeff bit his lip, a tear falling down his cheek.

Sebastian pulled him tighter against his chest. "It's okay, we can through this, we can talk to him about it and it'll all be o-"

"Sebastian," Jeff cut him off. "He told me that he loves me."

Sebastian felt himself freeze. It was as if all the air was sucked from his lungs and he just sat there, staring down at Jeff in disbelief. "He… After everything that happened…"

* * *

_Jeff and Nick were fighting again. _

"_Why the hell have you been so distant lately? I never even see you! You're always finding ways to get away from me!" Nick accused, pushing Jeff._

_Jeff stumbled back and fell onto his bed. "What are you talking about? I'm always there! You're just always ignoring me!"_

"_That's not true and you know it!" Nick yelled, pointing at Jeff. Jeff flinched and looked down at his bed. "What the hell's been wrong with you?!" _

"_I'm in love with you!" Jeff screamed back. It fell silent in the room. "I'm in love with you, okay?" Jeff croaked, tears springing into his eyes._

_It stayed silent for a while. Jeff eventually looked back up to Nick and saw him staring at him, still looking angry. "Get out."_

"_What?!" Jeff shrieked, tears flooding onto his cheeks._

"_You heard me. Get out. Or I'm leaving." _

"_This is my dorm, too!" _

"_Then I'm leaving." Nick turned and walked straight out of the dorm. _

_Jeff collapsed on his bed and called the first person that came to mind._

"_Sebastian?"_

* * *

Sebastian could feel himself breathing harder and faster, getting angrier and angrier. "He can't just do that! That's not fair to you at all! What… What did you say?" Sebastian asked, looking down at Jeff and curling his hand around his.

"I told him that I used to love him… But not anymore. Not after what happened. He told me to come find him when I came to my senses and left you," Jeff cried a little harder and clutched onto Sebastian.

Sebastian swallowed thickly. "Well… Are you?" He closed his eyes and let go of Jeff a little.

"No!" Jeff yelled, pulling Sebastian closer. "I would never… But we have to work something out… He's my best friend, Seb."

Sebastian nodded, "I know… But it won't work. Nick's just as stubborn as I am and if he really feels that way about me… I don't know if I can be around him. He's making you choose between you and me. I don't understand how he could do that… But I don't want you to have to make that choice."

It took a minute, but then Jeff's eyes widened and he stared up at Sebastian. "Seb… Please don't do this."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jeff, but… He's your best friend. You can find another, better, boyfriend. One you deserve."

"I could never find someone better than you," Jeff said, clutching Sebastian's hand. "Please, don't do this," he cried.

Sebastian looked away from Jeff's face. "I'm sorry…" He stood up and shook Jeff's hand off of his. He turned around and leaned down, kissing Jeff's forehead lightly. "So sorry…" He said, turning to walk out of the room.

Once Sebastian was out, he ran down the hallway, wiping away tears as they came. He got to the end of the hallway and sat down at the corner, crying into his hands. After sitting there a while, he heard footsteps and then a smug laugh. He looked up to Nick.

"So, Jeff finally left you, huh?" He laughed, grinning.

Sebastian stood up and pushed Nick forward until his back was against the opposite wall. Sebastian forcefully pushed him against it and Nick just laughed.

"What's so fucking funny, Duval?!" He asked, furious.

"It's just funny that no matter how much you want to, you can't hurt me," Nick chuckled.

Sebastian pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall again. "And what makes you think that? You know I could beat you, anytime," Sebastian snarled.

Nick nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm not doubting that you could beat me in a fight. But I'm Jeff's best friend. You could never do that to him. He'd never forgive you," Nick said, cocking his head to the side as a small smile played on his lips.

Sebastian took a deep breath and shook his head, stepping back. "Fuck you, Duval," he spat, before turn the corner and running back to his room. He could hear Nick laughing at him the entire way. He opened his door and threw himself onto his bed and he laid there for hours. Thinking about all the times that he had with Jeff, and all the times that he never would.

* * *

**It seems kind of short but next chapter will be up soon! **

**Reviews are beautiful! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Woo! Chapta two! (Hehe. That rhymed.) So, uh, YES! Enjoooooooyoyoyoyoyoyoyoy!**

* * *

3 months later, and a lot has changed.

Sebastian paced around his dorm, debating on what to do. Now, he could only watch from afar as Jeff began to forget about him, falling for Nick. He sighed, pulling on his shoes and walking out the door. He ran into Beatz, his dorm mate, while he was walking down the hall.

"Sebastian? Where're you going?" He asked, worried. Ever since Sebastian and Jeff broke up, Sebastian hasn't really been the same.

"I'm going out," he growled, pushing past the bigger boy.

Beatz shook his head, sighing. "You're going to Scandal's again, aren't you?" He asked, turning around to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, but then kept walking on.

When he got into his car, he started the ignition and drove down to the club that he used to spend every night at. Scandal's.

He got to the door and waved at the bouncer. "Sebastian! Haven't seen you here in a while! Last time you were with some blonde boy… How'd that turn out, eh?" The man winked, nudging Sebastian's arm.

"Shut up, Drew," Sebastian rolled his eyes, pushing him away. Striding into the club, the music pounding in his ears and the dance floor bouncing, Sebastian sighed, remembering everything too well.

He stood in the corner of the room and scoped everything out, checking out a few guys while doing so. He caught a tall blonde's eye and stalked towards him.

"Hey!" The boy shouted over the music, giving Sebastian a lopsided, drunken grin. "I haven't really seen you around here before… You new here?" He asked, and Sebastian chuckled.

"Me? New? Oh, no, this is practically my home," he winked. "You wanna dance?" He offered, eyebrows raised.

The boy quickly nodded and chugged the rest of the beer that was in his hand and set it down on the table, grabbing Sebastian's wrists. He pulled the boy to the middle of the dance floor and began grinding with him.

Sebastian pulled the blonde closer by his waist and moved his hips to the beat. Once the song ended, he realized that he hasn't had a drink yet. He pulled the blonde boy over to the bar and ordered two beers. He gave one to the other boy and took a swig of his own.

"So, how old are you? You're obviously not old enough to be drinking or at a bar," the boy shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a senior over at Dalton. 18," he nodded. "You?"

The other boy smiled. "I'm 19, just graduated from McKinley, actually."

Sebastian's nose crinkled, "Public school?" He laughed.

The boy rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer. "Shut up. I didn't really have a choice."

Sebastian laughed and finished off his beer. He waited for the other boy and then he heard a familiar, upbeat song come on inside of the club. "Come on!" He pulled the boy to the dance floor again. They danced and laughed and Sebastian was actually having a good time.

They were getting really into dancing and Sebastian pulled the boy down, grinding against him. "Jeff," he groaned out.

The boy pulled back and frowned down at Sebastian. "Jeff..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian's smile was wiped from his face and it was replaced with shock. "I-I, uh, I didn't… Shit."

Sebastian backed away from the all-too-familiar looking blonde boy and ran out of the club to his car, the moment sobering him. He unlocked it, shakily, and stepped inside. He rested his head against the steering wheel and let himself cry.

* * *

He cried for what seemed like hours, and looked up to see that Dalton's curfew was in a half an hour, so he started his car and drove back to school.

He pulled up in the parking lot and hurried inside, getting there just as it hit midnight. He was jumping up the stairs when he heard a familiar laugh sounding from down the hall. He felt his heart tug as he saw Jeff walking towards him, hand in hand with Nick.

As soon as Jeff saw Sebastian, his features instantly filled with concern and worry, as Nick's only showed annoyance.

"Seb? Are you alright?" He asked, his hand slipping out of Nick's as he walked up next to Sebastian.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged, moving to walk past Jeff.

"No you're not. You've been crying, I can tell," Jeff said, quietly, stopping him.

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked back at Jeff. "I'm fine. You're only making it worse," he choked out, his eyes filling with tears as he walked past Nick who had a stupid smirk on his face. He ignored it, fighting the urge to punch it off of the short boy, and waited until he was out of the two's sight before he broke into a run towards his dorm.

He reached the dorm, fumbling with his key and eventually letting himself in.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" Beatz asked from the desk, but Sebastian just ignored him.

He kicked off his shoes and shirt, not worrying about his jeans, and slipped into his bed. He quickly turned off the lamp beside him and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**A little short.. but yay! So, if you review this and tell me what you think, I'll be your BESTEST friend ever! Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angst, anyone? Also, there's a tad bit of Klaine, kind of. Okay, so yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian woke up around six and decided that he probably wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep. He groaned as he sat up, sighing. He was confused for a second as to why he was still in his jeans, but then all the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. No. He can't still be attached to Jeff. Jeff had Nick now, and Sebastian couldn't change how happy the boy was, no matter who he was happy with.

Sebastian ripped the hot comforter off and forced himself to stand up and take a shower. After doing so, he pulled on clean clothes and checked the time again. It was 9 am and if it weren't a Saturday, he would be in class right now. Probably watching from afar as Jeff giggled with Nick the way he used to with Sebastian.

Sebastian slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, closing the door quietly behind him so he didn't wake his roommate.

He drove down to the Lima Bean and heard the familiar bell chime as he opened the door, stepping inside to the warm smell of coffee.

"Sebastian!" A voice sounded, and Sebastian looked over and saw Blaine waving at him, grinning widely, sitting next to him was a fuming Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine!" Sebastian smiled back, walking up to their table. "Hiya, Kurtsie!" He laughed, patting Kurt's head playfully.

Kurt took a deep breath and shot daggers at Blaine, but the shorter boy only rolled his eyes. "Please, Kurt, he's harmless."

"Sure," he muttered under his breath, and Sebastian chuckled before waving and turning to buy his coffee.

"I still don't like you and him being so friendly…" Sebastian heard Kurt whisper and he stifled a laugh.

Blaine sighed, "Trust me, Kurt. He's still in love with Jeff," Blaine said, a little sadly. Sebastian stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He took a deep breath and kept walking, moving up to the counter with a scowl on his face.

He ordered his usual mocha coffee and walked out, feeling sorry for himself and angry at the world. He stomped to his car and slammed the door.

Sebastian drove back to the school and stepped out of his car, closing the door and leaning onto it. He sat out there for a while, watching as people entered and left. A head of bright blonde hair caught his attention, however. He straightened up a bit, but then saw Nick trailing after him, attached to his hand. Sebastian slumped back onto his car and frowned, watching them run across the campus. Nick eventually pulled Jeff, stopping him, and tugged him down for a kiss. Sebastian groaned in disgust, but kept watching, curious as to what was going to happen.

Nick took a few steps forward until Jeff's back hit the brick wall. He was kissing the taller boy messily and Sebastian saw him bite down on his lip. When they pulled away, Jeff instantly looked up to wear Sebastian was, as if he knew he was there. Sebastian swallowed thickly as Nick kept kissing down Jeff's neck, Jeff staring straight back at Sebastian. No emotion written on his face. No remorse, no longing, nothing. Just blank.

Sebastian took a deep breath and hurried into the school. He couldn't take it anymore. His wrists were itching. He promised Jeff he wouldn't do it ever again, but it didn't seem like Jeff cared very much anymore. And Sebastian needed it.

Sebastian ran up the stairs quickly and hurried into his room, letting the door shut a little loudly behind him. This woke up Beatz, but before he was fully awake, Sebastian was already in the bathroom, door locked behind him as he shook. Tears formed in his eyes and Sebastian let out a quiet sob, feeling around for the spare razor he had hidden in his cabinet.

He found it and ran his fingers over the sharp metal. He let a tear fall down his cheek as he heard his roommate on the other side of the door, knocking on it. "Sebastian? Are you okay? Seb?" He asked, repeatedly, but Sebastian didn't answer. Sebastian rolled up his sleeves, exposing the pinkish white fading scars, from what seemed like forever ago.

Sebastian took a deep breath and pressed the blade to his wrist. He pressed harder and harder until he saw blood begin trickling down his wrist, pulling the razor across. He let out a quiet sob as he pulled more and more slashes against his wrist, harshly.

"Sebastian!" Beatz yelled, pounding on the door. "Let me the fuck in!"

"Go away, Beatz," Sebastian said, quietly.

Sebastian could hear Beatz sigh. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian remained silent as he looked down, watching the blood trail down his arm and pool in his palm. He let cried a little harder, the blood dripping out of his hand onto the white tile of the bathroom floor.

"Sebastian?" Beatz asked again, but Sebastian still didn't answer.

Sebastian was mesmerized he the contrast of red and white that he didn't hear Beatz on the phone. Within minutes, he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Seb?" A familiar voice asked.

Sebastian's breath hitched, but he didn't say anything, tears threatening in his eyes again.

"Seb, let me in," the voice said again, quietly.

Sebastian bit his lip and shakily dropped the razor in the drops of blood on the floor. He scooted himself into the corner, feeling the tears rush over and spill down his cheeks. The door handle rattled and Jeff sighed. "Please," he said, voice straining.

Sebastian squeezed his eye shut and after a few sounds of shuffling, the lock popped open and Jeff hurried inside, closing the door behind him. He picked up the razor and dropped it in the garbage, grabbing a towel and pressing it against Sebastian's wrist. Tears were flooding his eyes as he tried to remain calm for Sebastian.

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to look at Jeff as he cleaned him up. Jeff took another towel and wet it with water before putting it over the blood on the floor. He moved closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him, still pressing firmly against his wrist. Without saying a word, Sebastian rested his head on Jeff's shoulder and let more tears fall.

"You promised," Jeff stated, voice hoarse from crying. Sebastian took a shaky breath but couldn't think of anything to say back.

"You promised me, Seb. That this would never happen again," Jeff said, his voice thick with emotion. "What happened?"

Sebastian shook his head and hid his face between his knees. He couldn't look at Jeff.

Jeff pulled Sebastian closer to him, laying his cheek on the boy's hair. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

Sebastian sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Jeff's eyebrows raised in shock. "Nothing I need to worry about?! Are you kidding me, Seb?!"

Sebastian flinched and looked down at his hands. "It's not like you can do anything about it," he sighed, biting his lip. Jeff didn't answer.

"I think you should go now… I can clean up by myself," Sebastian said, getting up and sitting on the closed toilet seat, pressing the white towel to his own arm.

Without a word, Jeff looked up at Sebastian, looking almost guilty, and stood up to leave. He turned back and looked down at Sebastian, wiping a tear from his own face. He took a deep breath and went to walk out of the dorm.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian heard Beatz ask Jeff through the open door.

"Yeah. I think he's going to be okay," Jeff sighed. Boy, was Jeff wrong.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Okay, but really. **

**Reviews are beautiful, beautiful things and I'll love you forever if you go down there and hit 'review' and tell me what you think? Thank you, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agh, I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started writing this fic. It kind of switches into following Jeff's actions, but it's all good. I'm really excited about this chapter.**

**The song I used was 'What I Know' by Parachute.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt completely numb. Ever since Beatz called Jeff in a few weeks ago, Sebastian became very careful with how quickly and how quietly he could cut. It was happening every night now. He heard the shower turn off and he closed his eyes, frowning.

"Seb?" Beatz asked, walking into their living space to get his uniform. "Classes start in like, a half an hour," he informed him, raising an eyebrow.

"M'not going," Sebastian mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Sebastian, you have to. Come on, it's Friday. One more day and then you can sleep."

"I said I'm not going," Sebastian said, firmly. He sighed and his muscles began to unclench. "I don't feel well," he lied. He just didn't want to see Jeff; they had all almost all of their classes together and Sebastian was getting sick of it.

Beatz sighed. "Alright, Seb, feel better," he said, getting changed and running downstairs, probably to meet up with the other Warblers in the cafeteria for breakfast.

Sebastian rolled over and stared into the space. He didn't feel anything. It was how it was, two years ago, before he ever met Jeff. Nothing. Sebastian was nothing again. An empty, bitter shell of a person.

Sebastian had been staring at the air for at least an hour and a half before he heard his phone go off. He sighed and ignored it. After he heard two more messages come in, he finally groaned and flipped over, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and checking his messages.

_[8:43 a.m.] Jeff: Hey, Seb. Beatz said you were sick. What's wrong?_

_ [9:03 a.m.] Jeff: Are you not coming to classes today?_

_ [9:07 a.m.] Jeff: Seb? Are you okay?_

Sebastian groaned and turned his phone off, throwing it across the room. He didn't want to speak to Jeff now, or any time in the near future except for when it's absolutely necessary.

Sebastian fell into another fitful sleep. A few hours later, he woke up to the feeling of his bed dipping and a hand shake his shoulder. "Seb?"

Sebastian groaned and pulled the covers over his head, emitting a chuckle out of the other boy. "C'mon, Seb, get up," he pushed. Sebastian heard him sigh and then the covers were ripped from his body, making him tense and freeze.

"Seb…" Jeff gaped, hands shaking as he saw all the new cuts and scars that littered Sebastian's wrists and legs. Sebastian stayed silent, not moving. "Seb, look at me," Jeff said, his voice scratchy.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, sitting up and avoiding Jeff's eyes, staring down at his fingers.

"Sebastian. Please," Jeff begged, reaching out for Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian flinched and pulled his hand back. "Don't."

"Let me help you," Jeff said, quietly, biting his lip.

"You can't help me!" Sebastian shouted, glaring up at Jeff. "Nothing you can do will help me. Nothing! I'm back to square one and it took me three whole years to get out of it the first time. You've done enough!" Sebastian yelled, pulling at his hair, looking up to the blonde boy who looked like he was about to cry.

"I... I'm so sorry, Seb," Jeff said, clipped and his throat thick.

Sebastian shook his head, looking up at Jeff, dangerously. "Stop."

"No, Sebastian. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry you feel this way. I know… I know there's no way for me to keep you from turning to… that, but just know that I hate to see you like this. I want you to be happy- you _deserve _to be happy, Sebastian," Jeff said, cupping Sebastian's cheek in his hand. Sebastian's eyes clenched shut and he frowned, shaking his head. "I don't care if you don't think so. I think you're amazing, Seb."

Jeff let his hand fall to his side as he leaned down, kissing the top of Sebastian's head lightly. "Get some rest, okay, Seb?"

Sebastian ignored him and sighed, rolling over. "Have fun with Nick," he said, quietly. Jeff was silent for a few moments, probably deciding what to say, but eventually Sebastian heard the click of the blonde's heels and his dorm door closing quietly. Sebastian rolled onto his stomach and pulled his pillow into his arms and stuffed his face in it, letting his sobs overtake him.

* * *

Sebastian sat on the bathroom floor, wiping away the blood on the floor and then wrapping his wrist in gauze. He sniffled and hid the blood soaked towel in the laundry basket, about halfway in. He pulled a hoodie over his head and laid back on his bed, sighing. He knew Jeff only wanted to help- but Sebastian didn't need help. At least, that's what Sebastian thought. He didn't want to disappoint Jeff anymore, even if he wasn't his to disappoint. He hated how he felt this way, wanting to just be happy again. Sebastian couldn't remember a time before Jeff that he was genuinely happy. Sebastian rolled onto his side and picked at the sheets beneath him. He never thought this would happen. He never thought'd he'd lose Jeff, he never even thought that Jeff would find out about his depression. Sebastian hated that he made Jeff worry. He hated that Jeff loved Nick more than him. Sebastian hated the fact that Nick replaced him, even though the shorter boy definitely did not deserve Jeff. Sebastian knew he had to do something, get over Jeff at least. He sat up in his bed and quickly texted Wes.

* * *

Wes started the Warbler's meeting by slamming his gavel on the desk. "Warblers!" he shouted over the loud bunch of teenage boys. They quickly quieted down and began to sit in their usual seats. Sebastian, however, stayed standing in the front of the room. "Before we get started today, Sebastian would like to sing something."

Sebastian nodded and pulled out the acoustic guitar from where it was resting on the stand behind him. He took a deep breath and started playing.

_I take the car and drive at night. The white stripes blur and ease my mind. When all that's left's a single line, instead of this confusion. _

Sebastian sang, looking up to Jeff who had dropped Nick's hand and was watching Sebastian intently.

_And I'm not certain of the way it was, but I'm not sure what I could have done. Oh, but I wonder if it had been enough, to stop her from leaving. _

Sebastian swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.

_And I realize, the only thing I know is... she said, I'm in love with someone else, she said. I fell in love with someone else and I, I'm in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure._

Sebastian's voice wavered a little but he was still in perfect pitch and rhythm. The room was silent except for the quiet strums of the guitar and a sniffle coming from Sebastian.

_I stop the car and close my eyes. I can see your face, but it takes a while. And it feeds me like the morning light, slow and unfocused. So, I go home and... She's sitting at the kitchen chair, oh, a suitcase waiting by the stairs. Oh, they're both worn out from all the years, ready to let go._

Sebastian's voice was powerful at the high notes, but then cracked at the end of the verse, looking up to Jeff. Jeff was looking down at his feet, tears pooling in his eyes.

_And I realize, the only thing that's sure is... she said, I'm in love with some one else, she said. I fell in love with someone else and I, I'm in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure. She's in love with someone else, she said, she fell in love with someone else and that, she's in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure._

Sebastian looked up and saw Nick glaring at him, and he just ignored the boy, looking back down at Jeff. Jeff had finally locked eyes with Sebastian and Sebastian felt his throat tighten.

_And I'm on my knees... __And I'm on my knees... Yes, and I realize, the only I know is... __she said, I'm in love with some one else, she said. I fell in love with someone else and I, I'm in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure. She's in love with someone else, she said, she fell in love with someone else and that, she's in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure._

Sebastian finished the last chorus, weakly, and the song ended. It was silent, and then the Warblers started a sad, almost sympathetic, standing ovation. All except for Jeff and Nick. There were a few tears streaming down Jeff's cheeks and Nick looked furious.

Once Warbler's practice let out, Blaine came up to Sebastian and patted him on the back. "That was amazing, man," he said, sadly. "Really brave of you," he sighed. He quickly squeezed Sebastian's hand in reassurance and smiled, then walked off with the rest of the Warblers. Sebastian lingered in the Warbler's hall a bit and sighed, leaning back on the wall. The fist, however, came out of nowhere.

"Stay the fuck away from Jeff," Nick fumed, looking up at the taller boy who was now holding his face.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian winced, feeling blood trickle down his face.

"You heard me! Step back from Jeff! Stop trying to make him feel guilty or any other type of shit like that! He's mine now, and just because you can't wrap that around your puny little brain doesn't mean you can do anything about it! He's not your boyfriend anymore!" He screamed.

"He wasn't just my boyfriend!" Sebastian shouted back. "He was my best friend! You took him away from me!" He accused.

Nick's nostrils flared and he was becoming red in the face. "I don't care! You know what? Fuck you! He doesn't love you anymore and that's all that matters! You're worthless! No one will _ever _love you!"

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he heard screaming coming from behind him. "_Excuse me?!_" It was Jeff. Sebastian stood still and tense, hearing Jeff run up to Nick.

"You have no fucking right to say that about him! You don't know him!" Jeff yelled, looking down at Nick, disgusted.

Sebastian took a deep breath and stepped back quietly, not really processing anything else going on around him. He knew that Nick was right. He knew he had to get out of there. He turned and ran as fast as he could up to his room. Thank god Beatz wasn't in there to question him anymore. No one would have to anymore. No one would have to worry about him anymore. It'll all be okay. It'll all be over.

Sebastian slammed the bathroom door behind him and rummaged through the cabinets. He pulled out all the random pill bottles he could find. He dumped a bunch in his hands and threw them into his mouth, grabbing a cup from the side of the sink and filling it with water. He heard footsteps running up to his room, probably Jeff. "Sebastian!" he heard him scream. Sebastian felt tears running down his cheeks, not really realizing when he had first started crying. He put the cup to his lips and washed the pills down his throat.

Just as Sebastian slumped back on the floor, leaning against the cabinet, Jeff burst through the bathroom door. "Sebastian.. what.." Jeff started, confused, but then saw all the empty pill bottles on the floor. "Fuck!" He screamed, tears spilling onto his cheeks. He fumbled with his phone and quickly dialed, calling an ambulance. He told them their address and dorm number and then told Jeff to try to get Sebastian to throw up. "Sebastian, please, stay with me!" Jeff yelled, grabbing and squeezing Sebastian's almost unresponsive hand. Sebastian shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Jeff," he said, before falling limp.

"Sebastian! You can't do this to me!" Jeff cried, screaming, shaking Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes were closed and he was a lot paler, dark circles evident under his eyes.

Paramedics ran into the room and pulled Sebastian onto the stretcher, wheeling him out to the ambulance.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff asked the paramedic who was questioning him, still sobbing uncontrollably.

The paramedic sighed and rubbed Jeff's back. "We won't know for sure until a few hours," he said, sadly.

* * *

Jeff sat in the hospital room, a faint beeping in the background. He was sitting next to Sebastian's bedside, holding his hand tightly. The tears had stopped, but he still felt an emptiness inside, knowing that there was a possibility Sebastian wouldn't come back to him.

Suddenly, Sebastian's hand twitched in Jeff's and the blonde's eyes snapped open.

"Jeff?"

* * *

**Mwahaha. So, the next chapter is going to be the end. It's only going to be five I've decided, and I hope you all think it ends on a good note. **

**Reviews are lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

So, this is super long overdue. Hi again. This is the last of the story, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Jeff?"

Sebastian's eyes opened a little and he blinked up at the blonde.

"_SEBBY!_" Jeff cried, jumping up and hugging Sebastian's neck tightly. Sebastian frowned, confused, and held Jeff by his waist, uncertainly.

After a few minutes of Jeff crying in relief into Sebastian's shoulder, he pulled off and smiled down at him.

"Don't do that to me ever again," he said softly, taking Sebastian's hand into his again. Sebastian avoided making eye contact with Jeff and shrugged. "I'm sorry..." he said, quietly. He wasn't. He was disappointed that he didn't pull it off. He didn't want to live in this messed up world anymore. He wanted to be gone.

"You just ran off... A-and I knew I had to go after you," Jeff breathed, and Sebastian wanted to explain to him how it wasn't his fault, but Jeff kept talking, "but I had to finish with Nick first."

Sebastian frowned."Finish with Nick?"

* * *

_Jeff walked down the hallways, looking for Sebastian, and heard the faintest of yelling coming from the choir room. He turned down the hall and gasped to himself, anger already flaring up in his chest. What he saw was Sebastian holding his nose as blood dripped from it, Nick spitting words up at him. Jeff hurried down the hall, and caught just the last of what Nick was saying. He knew for a god damn fact that the brunette had no right to say those kind of things. To anyone._

_"...love you anymore and that's all that matters! You're worthless! No one will _ever _love you!" As an understatement, Jeff was furious. _

_"Excuse me?!" he screeched, beginning to scream at Nick, not caring who would hear him. He caught Sebastian running off, and his heart shattered, but he couldn't let Nick get away with this. He couldn't. _

_"Who the actual fuck do you think you are, Nick?" Jeff spat. "Who gives you the right to say that about anyone?" _

_"Why do you even fucking care?" Nick threw his hands up, bewildered. "Please, enlighten me, Jeff. Because the last time I checked, _I _was your boyfriend. Not _him_!" _

_"You know what, Nick?" Jeff laughed, almost humorlessly. "I have no idea why I lost Sebastian over you in the first place. Quite honestly, you're a dick. What I saw in you, I can't recall," he shook his head, crossing his arms, the shorter boy raising an eyebrow as if he didn't get it. Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed. "We're done, Nick. If you ever get within twenty feet of either me or Sebastian, I will personally kick your ass," he promised, turning on his heel and running up towards Sebastian's dorm. He faintly registered Nick yelling behind him, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Sebastian had too much time to be on his own, and Jeff was fucking _terrified_. He ran up to Sebastian's room, pushing the door open and running straight to the bathroom. "Sebastian... what..." he said, the slightest bit confused as he saw the boy just sitting on the ground, before noticing all of the empty pill bottles strewn across the tile. "Fuck!" _

* * *

Sebastian sat there, stunned and looking up at Jeff.

The blonde boy sighed and studied Sebastian's face. "I still love you, Seb. So so much. I never stopped. And if you'll have me-" Jeff was cut off by Sebastian pulling his face down for a short, sweet kiss.

"Definitely."

A wide grin spread on Jeff's face and he crawled into Sebastian's bed with him, curling into his chest and laying his head there. And just in that moment, Sebastian didn't think the world was so bad after all.


End file.
